Multimedia data capture devices capable of producing content for professional purposes, e.g. digital SLR cameras or video cameras, have advanced functionality for their primary purpose, e.g. for capturing digital images. They also have some connectivity means for connecting the device to a network or to another device for uploading the captured images from the storage media of the camera to another storage media. Such devices have quite limited means for connecting to a service over network, especially in cases, where the service requires not only the captured multimedia data but also some accompanying data, e.g. service specific meta-data for the multimedia data.
Mobile terminals, e.g. smart phones, have means for downloading locally executable software to the memory of the terminal device. Such software may for example be a client software of a service provided over a data communication network, e.g. the Internet.
Mobile terminals are also connectable to devices such as cameras using a wired or wireless data communication means. The wired data communication means may be e.g. a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection. The wireless data communication means may utilize be e.g. a Bluetooth or a Wireless LAN connection between the terminal and the camera.
Because the professional data capture devices don't have proper means for executing service specific client software in the memory space of the device and they may also lack some means, e.g. location detection means such as GPS, for recording metadata useful for the captured multimedia data, a solution is needed for integrating the professional data capture devices to services that require a client software for e.g. producing metadata for the captured multimedia data.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and arrangement for transferring data from a capture device to a service and for enriching the data in the transfer process.